Angel Aura Quartz
Angel Aura Quartz is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the 5th Dancing Princess from The Twelve Dancing Princesses. In the destiny-conflict Angel is with the Roybels, adoring her destiny whilst firmly believing the Rebel cause has an important point. Character Personality Practically a ball of energy, Angel is never seen not moving. Her upbeat and lively persona can be hard to keep up with, as she's never caught standing in the same place for a few seconds before taking off again. Angel obviously loves to dance in any way she can at any time she can. She is pretty much the definition of AWOL. As stated before, Angel is very energetic. No matter where and no matter what, she can always be found doing anything to waste her energy. Sometimes it seems like Angel takes her destiny a bit too seriously. She tries to incorpate it into her daily routine in any way she can. However those who are unable to put up with her constant moving around will find her super irritating. Angel tends to pop out from everywhere, and those who aren't very fond of her usually get annoyed just by looking at her. It's not deniable that she's really in your face but Angel is actually quite oblivious to how annoying she can really be. * unpredictable * lively * extroverted * confident * loud * stands out from the crowd * pretty stubborn * whines over small things * wont admit it but she is still kinda in her weeb phase * mabel?? pines??? Appearance Angel stands at 5' 5" and weighs around 114lbs. Her skin is dark and covered in freckles. She is quite toned and slim due to all the working out she does. Angel's hair is very wavy and frizzy, usually appearing as it hasn't been brushed in weeks. Her hair is multicoloured with pastels; pastel pink, blue, yellow, green, purple and her lockes end just below her shoulders. Angel's eyes are magenta. Her colour scheme is a mix of bright neon and pastel colours. Something pleasing to the eye, but at the same time it stands out and is very noticeable. Angel's outfits tend to be things she finds comfortable and are functional for dancing too. Hobbies and interests Dance Being part of a story like hers, it's pretty much obvious why Angel would dedicate her time dancing. Angel prefers freestyle, mixing in any styles she already knows or making them up as she goes. Fairytale How the story goes Main article: Twelve Dancing Princesses How Angel comes into it Angel is destined to be part of the story as one of the next princesses and to sneak out constantly to dance until her shoes wear out. In all honesty, Angel believes the only princesses who get any real "screen time" are the First and Twelfth. Because she is more in the middle she wishes she could stand out a bit more. Outfits Angel's outfits take inspiration from 1970's and 80's fashion mixed with somewhat modern trends. and a bit of fairy-kei somewhere Relationships Family King Quartz * close relationship ** her dad loves to spoil her rotten w gifts and jewelry. angel wants a new dress? her dancing shoes are already worn out? u can bet ur bottom dollar hes sent a new one already * angel is pretty much a daddy's girl Queen Rose Quartz * rose the previous 5th dancing princess was probably to most nervous and least prepared for her story. even though she was an excellent dancer she never had the confidence to show it, thus she agreed to quit dancing after she finished her story. * angel is always trying to encourage her mother to give dancing another chance bc they both know rose still has the skills and she lowkey misses it * they share the same aesthetic if that isnt goals idk what is Amethyst * annoying younger sister * amy is super jealous of her sis being the one to inherit their mother's destiny ** that being said, amethyst is a terrible dancer with two left feet * the type of sibling to steal your stuff then return it half eaten 3 days later Cousins Justine Dancer * cousin frenemies * "angel WHOMST" * the family is lowkey worried that they might kill each other Allemande En L'Air * angel hates seeing ally upset and everytime she does her lifespan decreases by 5 years * tries her hardest to teach ally how to dance * she!! cares!! so much about her!! Friends Charmaine Lexwington * pastel dancing buddies * mostly consists of platonic flirting * they take eachother shopping for cute stuff Aiko K. Cupid * both ocs that are associated dancing, zarin has officially lost all creativity * aiko, the nsfw sis we've all wished we never had * polar aesthetic opposites (angel prefers pastel and neon, whilst aiko goes for dark and grunge lmao) Blake * some peasant dude from her kingdom * he owns a motorbike which angel loves w all her heart ** she probably cares more for the motorbike than blake himself ** jkjk * childhood friends * blake's mum was a good friend of rose and one of her ladies-in-waiting Enemies tba Romance do i ship her with all her friends?? yes but the true otp is angel x blake's motorbike Ships * ships are open!! Pets tba Theme songs * Strobelite - Gorillaz * DARE - Gorillaz ** basically every gorillaz song * Starboy - The Weeknd Trivia * Angel's name comes from the gemstone, angel aura quartz. ** Yes, her entire family is named after types of quartzes. * I thought of her concept whilst listening to Humanz ** as you can see, gorillaz plays a big part for her existence * Angel's dorm room is designed to look like a nightclub dancefloor. There's a glitter ball and everything * Her design is one of her creator's favourites. Gallery AngelAuraQ.png|Signature by me Angel fansa.jpg|an absolute dancing queen // by Patchworks Inc Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Pansexual Category:Zarin's OCs Category:The Twelve Dancing Princesses Category:Princesses Category:Royalty